girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasy
Contents: Intro / Rules / Bosses Introduction A new park named Fantasy was built upon a clearing near the academy, as people say, by an old friend of the principal. But the weirdest part is that how it could be done over one night. Thus girls decided to reveal the truth! Unexpectedly what waited them are dangerous guardian bosses in front of every recreation facility, there must be some secret about it! Rules You need to be lv.65 or above to challenge bosses in Fantasy. After boss is refreshed, you get 5 free chances to challenge. The damage in rank is your highest damage to a boss. Rewards are calculated every 10 pm (GMT+8) after boss is refreshed, before which Fantasy needs to be closed for 2 minutes. Rewards are sent every 10 pm (GMT+8) according to your highest damage rank on current day. The highest damage to boss of each guild member will be summarized Into the guild rankings of Fantasy. Guild active points as rewards are sent every 10 pm (GMT+8) according to the guild rank of total damage. Each time when losing a certain amount of health, the boss stacks a Rage buff. You can borrow battle girls in Fantasy. Fantasy coins rewarded can be exchanged for Items in Fantasy's store. You are also rewarded 20% of your daily highest damage to boss as coins every 10 pm (GMT+8). Boss in Fantasy can be killed. From Fantasy's daily closing time on, it needs 1 day to be maintained and after that will be reopened at 8 am (GMT+8). Bosses Walking Dead Walking Dead Am I fake? Nah, I am a real zombie. Skills: Attacks all enemies in front with Dead Claw. The enemies hit will be infected and enter a mad status, during which they can't be healed and begin to take extra damge, but will grant bonus attack power and dodge rate. Strikes adverse souls with Dead Claw, damaging all enemies in front. Deals more damage to enemies with more health percentage left. Inflicts extra damage on enemies with remaining health above 50%. Casts a secret skill of The Dead Clan to increase attack power at the cost of self accuracy. If HP loss reaches certain level, then will increase personal stats. Parade Catgirl Parade Catgirl Come and join our cosplay parade! Skills: Instantly slashes all enemies and leaves an imprint of claw. The presence of the imprint disables targets to be healed. Infects enemies with venom that deprives them of abilities to attack or move. Attack all enemies in front with mutant paws. Enemies killed will be converted to cat souls to assist in fighting. If HP loss reaches certain level, then will increase personal stats. Oracle Oracle Want to know your fate? Skills: Oracle fixes the smashed mirror release power of yin&yang. She will create huge magic damage to enemies in large area and reduce enemies' defense in certain time. Oracle focuses power on smashed mirrors to attack enemies 4 times, creates magic damage and knock away girls who are not magic type. Oracle attacks all enemies and silences girls who are not magic type. Damage is based on the number of magic girls, more magic girls, less damage. If HP loss reaches certain level, then will increase personal stats. Hi-tech Lady Hi-tech Lady Allow me to create. Skills: (...) spell characters. After process end, based on the received characters' quantity and types, Hi-tech Lady will create huge damage to surrounding enemies with special effect. More physical characters, then reduce speed; More spell characters, silence effect. Hi-tech Lady randomly select an enemy and create huge magical damage as she is the center of a circle. Hi-tech Lady encodes an untouchable weapon to attack front enemy, first attack will lower enemy's spell resistance; Second attack will create additional damage to enemy who suffered the first attack. If HP loss reaches certain level, then will increase personal stats. Pirate Captain Pirate Captain Want to get on a pirate ship? You need captain's approval. Skills: (...) the real body of Captain, by casting ultimate the enemy can break the illusion; if not, she will detonate all Mirror Illusions. Mirror Illusions will auto-explode once their durations reaches 15 seconds. Pirate Captain has a chance to dodge incoming damage. If it is physical damage, Captain will summon an illusion immune to physical damage. If magical, the illusion is immune to magical damage. Pirate Captain weaves her weapon, damage all enemies in an area. Can't be dodged. If HP loss reaches certain level, then will increase personal stats. Laughing Joker Laughing Joker Want this ballon? You need to exchange something for it. Skills: Clown attacks enemies with her Light of Wisdom that deals physical damage, while summoning a clone by the target and turning it to an animal. Each kind of animal functions differently; It can make the target keep losing health or keep restoring MP. Clown makes two clones that have extra dodge rate to help her fight. Clown creates a clone to bewilder enemies. Afterwards, she swings lance to give attacks to enemies in front. The more clones, the more damage of lance. If HP loss reaches certain level, then will increase personal stats. Charming Waitress Charming Waitress Welcome. Would you like a cup of coffe? Or this poisonous wine? Skills: When the number of attacks Assassin has received is a multiple of 10, she will charge at the enemies, which stuns them and deals physical damage. The damage of this skill increases with the number of casts. Assassin channels her inner cosmos which collapse the universe. Pulls all enemies together, deals magic damage and stuns them. Assassin releases her blade of soul which attack all enemies in front of her, the damage output of this skill increases with the amounts of enemies hit by this skill. Helps an ally to reach their full potential, the target will be either the ally with the highest physical attack or an ally with the highest magic attack. Increases their respective damage output. Shining Angel Shining Angel If you get to the top on ferris wheel, you may see the Angel. Skills: Angel starts to pray. A holy light will ensue to strike all enemies in front with magical damage. Duplicates a target to create an illusion behind her. The illusion has less health, but higher physical and magical resistance The illusion will last untill killed. Releases Flash Blast to damage a target and all nearby battle girls. If the attribute of a nearby girl is different from it of the target, this nearby girl will die instantly. If HP loss reaches certain level, then will increase personal stats. String Puppet String Puppet Ready? The show will begin at 8pm! Skills: Muppet shows her instinct power, hanging up enemies in an area and dealing magical damage. If an enemy moves or is moved while Muppet is caster the skill, she won't hanged, or will take damage over time after hanged otherwise. Muppet tosses to the farthest enemy a Voodoo Doll that will explode in 3 seconds, stunning and dealing magical damage. Muppet controls the strings to strike all enemies with magical damage. The farther the enemy is, the more damage she will take. Damage from Muppet increases by 15% with per enemy past. Muppet buffs herself with Yin Yang String. Whenever the layer of a player's damage reaches an odd number, Muppet reduces the incoming physical damage; if it's an even number, reduces the incoming magical damage. Citadel Queen Citadel Queen Outplay me ~ I'll give you whatever you want ~ Skills: Wild Queen creates a huge wind that moves forward slowly, dealing damage to enemies nearby once per second. Wild Queen grants herself a shield that can deflect spell damage for her shortly. Wild Queen uses Spinning Fan, slightly knocking back the enemy closest to her and this knocked back enemy will damage her allies close to her landing zone. If HP loss reaches certain level, then will increase personal stats. Category:Evaluation